


Gerard And Showers Doesn't Belong In The Same Sentences

by killjoysridingworld



Series: Squeaky Clean [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bath, Friendship, Haircuts, Other, Showers, Trust, and the band knows what exactly they need to do, basically Gerard doesn't take a shower for A week, hygiene problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysridingworld/pseuds/killjoysridingworld
Summary: Gerard daily hygiene was questioned by his band mates and it's pretty much his downfall.





	Gerard And Showers Doesn't Belong In The Same Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for fun,so no harm done, hey it's late just look at the time, do you realize that i just rhyme?   
> fuck its so late glad i don't have school tomorrow

“You should cut your hair.” Frank said absentmindedly while briefly touching Gerard’s hair. Gerard looked at him and obviously was offended by Frank’s word.

“Excuse me?” 

Mikey snort and nodded, “Yeah, Gee. You should totally cut it. It was too long.” 

Gerard turned his head and look at his brother like he had been betrayed by him. He loves his hair and there’s a reason he keep his hair long. Because he loves it but there he is, being stabbed in the back by his best friend and brother statements. Then, Ray and Bob come along.

“You look like an old woman, just cut it. You’ll look better!” Ray’s word of encouragement is not effective toward Gerard and Ray exchange looks with his other band mates.

“Besides, look at your hair dude! It’s so greasy. Trust me no one’s gonna touch it!” Bob made a disgusted face and Frank’s giggled.

“Yeah take a fucking bath too!” Frank’s added and the others laughed.

Gerard’s never feel so resentful before and he touches his long greasy black hair. He smelled it and oh my god, Bob’s right. He needs a freaking shower and a lot, lot of shampoo. But he will never cut his hair.

“Fine, I will wash my hair but shit, I'm keeping it.” Gerard’s give the best glare he has and Mikey shook his head.

“It’s not even scary, stop it.” Mikey said, standing up and walks toward Gerard.

Mikey raised his hand and brush Gerard hair; he then made a disgusted face.

“Ew, what the fuck Gee?! When was the last time you took a damn shower?” Mikey face scrunched up when he brings his hand to his face to smell it.

Gerard shrugged and look at Mikey who immediately wash his hand with water and soap. Gerard has never been so insulted before but it’s his fault too, he didn’t like to take a shower. It’s such a hassle to do it and he will only take a shower if there’s an emergency. Guess what? There’s no emergency so far and he had never been so grateful. Mikey return with clean and fruit aromatic hand. He sits on the sofa and asked Gerard again,

“Seriously, Gee. When was the last time you take a shower?” Mikey asked and Gerard stared at him. It took him a solid 40 seconds to answer the question.

“Last Friday?”

“It’s been a week?!”

Mikey’s neutral, Ray mouth gaped open and Frank’s eyes widen.

Bob snickered, “no wonder it smells horrible here.”

Gerard glared at Bob and Mikey asked again,

“Gee, it’s been a week, don’t you even consider taking a bath or something?” Mikey’s eyes stare right into Gerard’s and he felt very, very uncomfortable.

“Luckily yes.” 

“What do you mean by ‘luckily’? It’s been a week I can’t believe I sleep in the same bus with you!” Frank’s being a complete hygienic person he is couldn’t accept Gerard’s answer that simply.

“And you have a fucking armpits problem so for god sake take a shower!” Frank scowled at Gerard who looks utterly confused.

“It’s not that big a deal! It’s just a bath! That is definitely not a human basic need!” Gerard argues and everyone just shook their head at him.

“But wait, armpits problem?” Gerard made a questioning looks but his question remained unanswered.

Gerard’s never felt so attacked right now. So he decided to argue more. 

“Ray’s hair is long! Why doesn’t he cut it?”

Ray throws a look at Gerard who didn’t pay him any mind and Frank answered it.

“Because it’s Ray’s hair and at least he took a freaking shower.” Frank simply said it and Gerard keep his mouth shut.

There’s nothing he could said. He feels nothing at first actually until Mikey said something that made the horror comes alive.

“That’s it. You’re going to take a shower and Frank will cut your hair.” Mikey stated, he gives Gerard a dead-panned look and Gerard’s terrified of his brother right now.

“No! You won’t!”

Gerard got up from his seat, trying to run away but Frank quickly tackled him, making Gerard pretty face fall to the ground, hard. Bob and Ray hold Gerard’s arm tight so he couldn’t escape.

“Why Frank is the one who will be the one to cut my hair? Do he even know how to cut one?!” Gerard asked and Frank arches his eyebrows up.

“Duh. Catholic schools, remember?” Frank grin smugly while Gerard’s frown.

“Why do you catholic students know everything?!” Gerard’s cursed under his breath while he’s being dragged away to the bathroom.

“Aww you did said you’re glad I’ve been there once.” Frank said, his hands place on the left side of Gerard’s chest.

“I did,” Gerard murmured and then he saw Frank took the scissors he keep in his bag and Gerard never feel this terrified in his life.

“FUCK NO! LAY OFF THE SCISSORS IERO! I SWEAR IF YOU FUCKING CUT-“

"NO, SHIT! NOT THE CHEAP SHAMPOO!"

Frank, Mikey, Ray and Bob just smirked at each other and hold Gerard’s still while Frank’s working his magic.

And that’s how My Chemical Romance spend their Friday’s morning and Gerard’s hair was cut so short it doesn’t have time to grow back when they released a new album called The Black Parade.


End file.
